Hades Light Cannon
| middle3 = Fire-Starting Weapons | last = Hades Light Cannon }} The Hades Light Cannon is a medium to long range armor breaking weapon capable of setting components on fire at a high ignition rate. Due to it's Piercing damage type, it is usually paired with kill weapons to achieve kills more easily. Common Tactics The Hades Light Cannon is usually used as a piercing weapon to destroy the armor of the enemy's ship. Due to it's arming time, it is classified as a medium to long range gun. Being an armor breaking weapon usually gets the Hades paired up with kill weapons to provide the necessary explosive damage to finish off an airship. The Hades is a popular choice together with the Echidna Light Flak Cannon, since both correspond to medium to long ranges. Another common use for the Hades are the middle top gun on a Mobula paired up with a two Artemis Light Rocket Launchers on the wings to provide the long range explosive support for the Hades. Or as a bottom gun on the Junker, with an Artemis on the front, and above the Hades - to get the same combination of guns as the Mobula. Less commonly, the Hades is seen paired with a Banshee Light Rocket Carousel for a combination of fire harassment and kill potential. One of the Hades Light Cannon's weaknesses is it's high shell drop stat, making the shots of the Hades arc substantially - classifying the weapon as an advanced gun with high skill requirement. Another unquestionable weakness of the Hades is it's arming time. While fired inside arming distance, the Hades will lose a significant portion of it's damage - coming from the AoE, piercing damage type. It is common tactic to move closer to a ship with weapons having arming time to minimize the damage taken. To combat the closing-in enemy, it is possible to load the gun with ammunition types that reduce the arming time, like Greased Rounds, making the gun effective for longer against a charging enemy. Different ammunition types improve the effectiveness of this gun a lot. A Gunner therefore is recommended for shooting it. Commonly Used Ammunition With an arming time of 0.6 seconds, arming range with default ammunition is 150 meters. Lesmok Rounds * Significant increase effective range(can be 1000+ meters for more static targets), while it still keep much less the nominal maximum range. * Easier shots due to projectile drop reduce and projectile speed increase. * Arming range increased to 255 meters. * Clip size reduced to 6 shots, 25% loss of damage per clip. Charged Rounds * Easier shots due the projectile speed increase. * Arming range increased to 180 meters. * Clip size reduced to 6 shots, while damage per clip still on level of normal rounds. Greased Rounds * Maximized DPS. * Reduce effective range due lower projectile speed, harder aiming. * Arming range reduced to 120 meters. * Clip size increased to 10 shots, more chance for fire stacks, while damage per clip same as on normal rounds. Links * Hades what is it good for? - Hades guide by Levi Mann * Inkjet's Hades Sight Guide by Inkjet Category:Light Weapons Category:Fire-Starting Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons